


Relearning Boundaries

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Comedy, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: In which Steve and Bucky learn the boundaries of Steve's new serum enhanced body.





	Relearning Boundaries

Sometimes, Steve just likes showing off his post-serum body. Sometimes, he genuinely is testing his new boundaries. Either way, he likes to show Bucky every little new thing he discovers about his serum enhanced body. Once they get an idea of what he can and cannot do, they start to _really_ experiment with it.

The other Howling Commandos don't even question the odd statements and questions they've overheard between Steve and Bucky any more, and they've heard some rather concerning ones.

“Hey Buck look! I can touch my toes! I can do _real_ push ups!”

"I can climb a rope now, Bucky! Can you believe it?"

“Bucky look! I can crush this can between my bicep and forearm just by flexing!”

“Bucky, I wanna try something. Sit on my back while I do some push ups.”

"Its not fair, Buck. I can finally see all the colors and I _still_ can't tell what color your eyes are."

“Hey Bucky, think I carry you with one arm?”

“Bucky look! I can make my pecs dance!”

“Bucky listen! We just ran all the way up this mountain and I’m not wheezing. I'm not even out of breath!”

“Bucky did you see that?! I _jumped_ over the wall!”

“Bucky watch! I can do flips!”

“Hey Buck, can I try to throw you onto that roof?”

“What do you mean, I need to learn to throw my shield? Bucky, why the fuck would I- _Oh_! That could work!”


End file.
